One Last Chance to Change Fate
by Clxxox
Summary: Remus, the final Marauder has finally fallen. When he closes his eyes he expects to never be able to open them again but to his surprise he wakes up sixteen again and sees all the Marauders sleeping peacefully. They all have their memories but what are they meant to do? Will they be able to forgive Peter's betrayal? Are they able to change their horrible fate?
1. Chapter 1

It was over before Remus knew it, with just one flick of the death eaters wand, Remus was dead. "The last Marauder has finally fallen" thought Remus to himself before he completely drifted to the other side. He closed his eyes gently, awaiting the darkness to swallow him whole.

Remus' eyes opened suddenly and he shot up from his bed, panting and sweating furiously. He looked around in a panic but when he saw three familiar faces sleeping peacefully, the tension left his body and he could feel himself relax as he began to slouch back into his bed. The peace didn't last long as it was interrupted by loud footsteps and a slam of their dorm door. Lily Evans was standing in front of the door. Her eyes were filled with tears and she rushed into Remus' arms. "Alright there Lil's?" Asked Remus with a little chuckle. "I died Remus… James and I are suppose to be dead but here I am, sixteen again" Remus could barely hear Lily as each word came with a small sob. "Don't worry Lil's, I had a similar dream" admitted Remus, trying to reassure her. "I died too" added Sirius at the other side of the room. "Me too" squeaked Peter. While Remus was busying trying to figure out what was happening, Lily had crawled into James's bed seeking comfort and luckily for her, James was more than willing to help. "Wait didn't the two of you get together next year?" asked Sirius confused. James and Lily looked at each other in astonishment. "You're right Padfoot, We got together at the end of next year." Replied James. Lily nodded in agreement. Remus looked at everyone and began to explain his theory. "Do all of you remember dying?". Everyone nodded. "I remember Peter betraying Lily and James and blaming Sirius, do the two of you remember?". Sirius glared at Peter and Peter hid under the covers. "I…I…I promise erm I didn't erm mean it….. I was…erm… forced I—". "Shut it wormtail" said Remus unable to look him directly in the eye. "I remember seeing you dying pads, you were trying to save Harry, do you remember?". "Unfortunately I do, I don't regret helping him, I regret not being able to stay with him" huffed Sirius. "Harry my baby! How was he? Who took care of him? Was he good in school!" asked Lily in a rather demanded tone. "Calm down Evans, he was brilliant. He would make the two of you look like nothing" replied Sirius with a wink. "Wait wait wait, if we all remember dying, how is it that we are back here in Hogwarts as students?". Blurted out James. Everyone stopped and stared at James. There was a long pause before Lily broke the silence. "Is this heaven?". "I don't think Wormtail would be in heaven to be honest" added Sirius in a not-so-friendly way. "Sirius!" yelled Remus. "What! He is the reason why they were killed, why would he be here with us in heaven!" shouted back Sirius pointing at Lily and James. "So if we aren't in Heaven, where are we". "Maybe we have a second chance?" answered Peter. "Shut it Peter, no one cares about your opinion" growled Sirius. "See Sirius, you bullying him made him betray you". "Too soon Moony, can't start making betrayal jokes now" said Sirius pretending to be hurt. "Okay so what if we really do have a second chance what are we meant to do? Everyone knows that no matter what you can't change the past" added Lily. "Maybe try not to get pregnant, that'll change the future?" said Sirius unable to hide his laughter. Remus began to giggle but stopped after he received a death glare off Lily. "Lily, let's go to library and see if we can find something to help us. Boys stay here and don't do anything stupid" said Remus as he got up to leave. "Wait lily, are we dating now?" asked James before they left, "Uh ya sure" replied Lily blushing furiously. "You had a child together yet you both are still as awkward as ever" said Sirius rolling his eyes. Sirius managed to dodge the pillow that James threw at him but unfortunately missed the book that Lily hurled at him. "Moony my dear, are we dating now" asked Sirius mimicking James. "Maybe once we figure out what's going on, then you can worry about your love life" replied Remus deadpan. Lily and Remus left for the library leaving the three boys alone. The room was full of tension. Neither of the boys spoke and waited patiently for Lily and Remus to return.


	2. Chapter 2

Remus' mind was full of theory's and possible scenarios but each one was crazier than the last. He strutted the empty hallways not questioning why no students were walking around. The half moon was shimmering in through and resting nicely on Remus' face, highlighting his jawline but unfortunately for Lily, who was a lot smaller than Remus', she had the light shine directly into her eyes. They reached the end of the first corridor and were about to go around the corner when a voice behind them began to speak,"Mr. Lupin, Miss. Evans, out for a midnight stroll?" questioned Dumbledore in his stripy pajamas and night cap to match. They twirled around and Remus' was taken aback by seeing Dumbledore alive and well again. Remus hoped that since he had passed too that maybe Dumbledore remembered and could lend a hand. "Sir do you remember anything?"

"Ah well Remus my boy, I can remember quite a lot but I don't think I have what you seek". Remus let out a sigh. He placed his hand on the cold brick wall and leaned against it as if he was trying to pose. Remus was about to speak but his vision became blurred with strands of red hair as Lily walked past him. "Sir, there is no point in telling you what we need to do as it is so nonsensical that even you won't believe it" admitted Lily. Dumbledore stopped for a moment, looked at each of them with an eyebrow raised and then swiftly walked away, leaving the pair bewildered. "No matter what era, Dumbledore will forever confuse me" admitted Remus before continuing his walk to the library. They finally reached the end of the hallway and took a sharp right turn into the empty library. Lily looked around the room, making sure no one else was present. She sat down onto a nearby chair and let out a huge yawn and stretch. "We are here now but what are we suppose to look for?" asked lily. "A solution I hope" answered Remus, reading the back of numerous books but putting them back to their rightful place after a few seconds. Remus and Lily used to always be in the library when they were Hogwarts students but neither of them could remember reading a book about going back in time or even time travel. "You take the left, I take the right?" suggested Lily. Remus nodded his head and disappeared into the left corner.

The library was the same as before, the smell of parchment and ink filled the room and dust still danced in the air. The books were in chronical order and sectioned. Remus' always loved going into the library in Hogwarts because he felt it was the only place that, no matter what happened, would always be able to be his escape from his problems. After hours of reading through hundreds of different books, Remus' finally gave up and went to find Lily. As soon as Remus' was out of the aisle he bumped into Lily. "Find anything Lil?"

"Nothing. Unless a book about how to tell the time is of any help?"

"Unfortunately not, want to head back?"

With a swift nod, they were off and heading to the dorms. They tried to close the door silently and with Lily's silent charm, no one would even know they were in the library or so they thought. "What are you two doing together" hissed a familiar voice. "Ugh Snape" thought Remus'. Remus' tried to continue walking and ignore him but when he heard wand movements, he unconsciously shot at Snape and disarmed him. "What do you want Snape" growled Remus'. Snape ran to Remus and pinned him against the wall, panic was visible in his eyes. "Do you remember… Do you remember anything" asked Snape, his eyes darting around the place, waiting for Remus' to respond. "Actually we all do"

"What!?"

"The Marauders and Lily. We all remember."

Snape let go of Remus' and flopped to the ground. Lily picked him up and dragged him in the direction of the Gryffindor common room. "Where are you taking me" demanded Snape. But no one spoke. They entered the dorm, the tension in the boys dorm could be cut with a knife. No one was speaking and the three boys were still in the same place they left them. The only bit of moment was when Lily threw Snape into the room. The three boys in unison screamed "Why is Snivelous here!"


	3. Chapter 3

*Note* So sorry for not updating, I felt like no one was going to read it or whoever does wouldn't like it but I've decided to try once more and continue the story. I'll try to update weekly. I'm trying to write a different way, like with more conversation. Please tell me what you think I'm the comments (: also if you have any advice on how I can make it better, I'm all ears!. Thanks and bye**

"Severus is here because he also remembers" said Lily not looking at the boys and instead walking to a nearby armchair and sitting on it, with her legs crossed. "We found nothing of use" she huffed placing her chin on her hand. "The only thing we managed to find was Snape" added Remus with a not so subtle eye roll.

"You sure you want him with us lol? He did bully your Har-"

"Shut up Sirius!" Yelled Remus, jumping onto Sirius and putting his hand over his mouth.

Lily looked over at Snape, "What. Did. You. Do. To. My. Son". She walked over to Snape and each step she took, Snape tried to make an excuse. "Well lils-"

"you have no right to call me lils"

"Okay sorry, it was just- I never got over you and he was a reminder"

"We were never a thing!"

"I know but-"

"No buts Severus! You were the one that ruined our friendship! The least you could have done was make sure my son was happy!", Lilly sounded genuinely desperate and upset.

"Look I can't change the past!... Or in this case the future?"

Remus decided to chime in, "Look, let's calm down"

Lilly didn't take Remus' words well and exploded

"If you had a child Remus, you would understand how I feel!"

Remus was the one to snap this time.

"I had a child! I finally able to become some bit happy after Sirius' death and died! I had a son, I could have survived and lived happily with them but just like you, I was killed! You don't see me complaining about my shitty life!" Remus let out a deep breath after his out burst.

"A child…?", another voice sounding just as desperate and upset as lily had but deeper and more hoarse.

"Ah Sirius-"

"So right after I die, you go and knock up my cousin?"

"Sirius it's not like that. She was the only one there for me at that time"

Sirius had left the room before Remus could explain further. James finally joined in the conversation after everything had calmed down. "Remus I think you and Sirius need to have a private talk, and Lilly I need you to go in another room so I can kill Snape for hurting our son"

"Before you kill anyone I think we should figure out what the situation is, killing Severus might ruin our second chance".

James nodded but had a pout that told Remus he really didn't want to oblige. Snape decided to go to the library to try and figure out the situation, Peter fell asleep and James and Lily just talked. Remus left to look for Sirius. Remus knew exactly where Sirius would be. Remus walked down to the lake and took a right turn and found Sirius slumped down next to a tree. "Mind if I join?" asked Remus with a small smile. Sirius said nothing but Remus took it as a yes. "Look Sirius I'm sorry about getting with your cousin".

"You know I don't care about that Re. It's just I thought it would be the two of us together forever, maybe later on, when we were older add an animal or something"

Remus let out a little chuckle which made Sirius giggle in return.

"Pads you know if you didn't leave that would have happened but Voldemort had come back and everything was going so quickly."

Sirius nodded in agreement but still seemed unhappy

"Look we have time know, we only really discussed this subject after you were released from Azkaban, at least now we can stay together"

"What if I go back? What if history repeats it's self? I don't want to die again Re-"

Remus grabbed Sirius close to him and kissed him on the forehead.

"I promise ill never let that happen. You deserve to have a happy life. We all do."

After an hour or two, Remus and Sirius returned hand in hand, everyone was asleep and Remus and Sirius decided to sleep too. They were too exhausted to deal with the situation anymore. Tomorrow was a new day and hopefully a new chance to find a solution.


End file.
